Un nouveau sorcier tout puissant
by Blainyfan841
Summary: Blaine va apprendre grâce à Kurt qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant et devra ainsi sauver la ville.Mais bien évidamment il va avoir des ailliés en Santana et Rachel qui eux aussi sont des sorcières
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouveau sorcier tout puissant**

**Note de l'auteure : Ceci est une fanfiction qui mélange à la fois le monde typique de Charmed et celui de Glee. Les personnages ainsi que les séries en question ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. (Désolé pour les fautes d'accords et d'orthographes)**

Quelque part en Ohio plus précisément à Lima un jeune bouclé prénommé Blaine Anderson alors âgé de 22 ans menait une vie paisible et calme. À chaque jour de semaine il était habitué à la même routine soit d'aller au lycée le jour puis travailler le soir dans un petit café du coin. Bref, tout se passait normalement, mais tôt ou tard il allait devoir faire face à de nouvelles responsabilités soit de sauver le monde des méchants. Mais pour l'instant, il allait devoir faire face à un grand secret dont il ignorait totalement. Un jour, alors qu'il terminait son travail au café et sur le chemin du retour il croisa le visage d'un jeune homme qui avait l'air pas plus vieux que lui et qu'il avait un regard très séducteur avec ses yeux azure et au teint pale. Ce jeune garçon observait Blaine du regard puis lorsque Blaine se retourna pour voir s'il le suivait encore il ne vit rien, mais pourtant il était encore là sans aucun doute. Ainsi il poursuivit à nouveau son chemin pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un dire :

— Blaine... Blaine Anderson.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et vit que c'était le jeune homme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. C'est alors que Blaine lui répondit :

— Oui, c'est moi, mais on se connait... puis qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

— Blaine tout d'abord je m'appelle Kurt... Kurt Hummel et ensuite tu es mon protégé.

— Quoi? Moi, votre protégé, mais pourquoi?

— Blaine ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te troubler un peu, mais je sais que tu peux encaisser le choc de la nouvelle. Bref Blaine tu es un sorcier bon OK tes pouvoirs ne sont peut-être pas apparus encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder enfin j'espère.

— Attend quoi, comme si je n'aurais pas assez de choses comme ça je serais en plus un sorcier d'après ce que tu me dis, mais comment je dois gérer cela avec ma vie quotidienne normale?

— Lorsque viendra le moment tu le sauras et lorsque viendra le moment tu m'appelleras, car oui Blaine je suis un être de lumière en occurrence le tien donc tu peux me faire confiance et aussi je peux te guérir de toutes tes blessures si jamais tu es blesser gravement.

— Bon OK puisque je n'ai pas le choix alors.

— Oui, bon, moi je dois y aller, mais si tu as un problème appelle-moi et je vais apparaître.

— OK.

Ainsi Blaine pénétra enfin chez lui et lorsqu'il eu franchi l'entrer de la cuisine il vit quelqu'un de bizarre. Or cette personne était vraiment bizarre, car elle tentait de vouloir tuer Blaine. Comme il ignorait toujours son ou ses pouvoirs, il y allait du mieux qu'il put tout en tentant d'appeler Kurt de toutes ses forces :

— KURT! J'ai besoin de toi, viens vite.

Ce dernier apparut aussitôt et vit Blaine qui avec un morceau de bois tentait ainsi de tuer cette chose. Mais voyant cette chose tentait de résister à Blaine, Kurt prit ainsi un autre morceau de bois et en profita pour ainsi finir le travail. Par la suite, il vit que Blaine était vraiment très amoché alors il s'empressa pour le guérir. Puis après avoir réussi à remettre Blaine sur pied ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu jusqu'à ce que Blaine se décide d'aller au lit. Aussitôt allonger et bien endormis, Blaine essaya en vain de chasser la scène qu'il venait de vivre il y a presque de quelques minutes or comme il n'y arriva pas il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises, mais au bout de plusieurs heures il réussit à se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre #2

Le lendemain matin, alors que son réveil-matin sonna Blaine avec un geste brusque tenta de l'arrêter, mais, au lieu qu'il s'arrête le réveil explosa en morceau, ce qui le fit ainsi un peu paniquer, mais, peu importe, et juste pour voir si ça allait le refaire à nouveau il s'empara de l'un de ses oreillers et la lança de toutes ses forces sur son lit or l'oreiller fit finalement la même chose. Blaine totalement sous le choc s'assit ainsi en boule sur son lit et se décida ainsi à appeler Kurt.

— Kurt, où que tu sois, j'ai besoin de toi, vient vite.

Kurt apparut aussitôt et vit Blaine qui allait mal. Ainsi Blaine lui expliqua la situation en disant :

— Kurt c'est normal ça, car si ça l'ai je suis fichu lorsque j'irai en cour tantôt.

Ainsi il examina tout ce gâchis et aussitôt se mit à dire :

— Blaine, tu vas devoir contrôler ta colère surtout, mais aussi tous les autres sentiments qu'ils ont un certain lien, car sinon tu vas tout faire sauter autour de toi.

— Et alors Kurt est-ce que c'est normal, car pourtant je suis souvent fâché ou en colère pour rien, mais de là à vouloir tout faire sauter alors non?

— C'est ton pouvoir enfin pour le moment Blaine et je vais t'aider à le contrôler, mais aussi je vais te montrer comment faire des potions qui t'aidera à vaincre les démons, mais avant cela tient voici ton livre de sorcier. Dedans tu y trouveras toutes les potions dont tu auras besoin en plus de quelques formules utiles.

— Parlant de formule il n'en aurait pas une qui pourrait me permettre d'arriver à l'heure là maintenant.

— Euh non Blaine en moins que tu acceptes de te téléporter avec moi.

— Bon OK, mais, fait vite, car sinon, là sérieux, je vais être en retard.

— C'est comme si c'était fait.

Blaine arriva ainsi à l'endroit où avait lieu son prochain cour et comme par précaution Kurt était resté pas loin. En effet, il voulait s'assurer que Blaine puisse aller en cour sans la moindre embuche due à son pouvoir. C'est ainsi que la journée fut passée et comme exceptionnellement Blaine ne travaillait pas, ils en profitèrent pour rentrer aussitôt. Ainsi arriver Blaine s'empara du livre de sorcier et put voir que ce n'était pas le choix qui comptait pour les potions. Plus tard, Kurt proposa à Blaine de travailler sa précision avec son pouvoir. C'est alors que Kurt amena Blaine dans un endroit conçu spécialement pour les jeunes sorciers (ères). Rendu sur place Kurt lui expliqua un peu le concept puis prévint Blaine qu'il pouvait y venir n'importe quand. C'est alors que Kurt se mit à dire :

— Toutes ces personnes sont comme toi Blaine. Elles viennent ici en compagnie de leur être de lumière, car cet endroit est protégé par nous uniquement et aucun démon ne peut y entrer. Bon maintenant, suis moi, je vais te montrer ton endroit personnel pour t'entrainer.

Aussitôt rendu, Kurt demanda ainsi donc à Blaine d'y aller de quelques essais, ce que Blaine fit, mais n'y arrivait pas, et tout en disant ainsi :

— Je n'y arriverai jamais hélas!

— Blaine, regarde-moi, le destin a voulu que l'on soit jumelé ensemble et en plus c'est toi qui est le sorcier le plus puissant parmi tous ceux qui sont ici alors réessaie je t'en supplie une dernière fois.

Blaine se releva ainsi et se concentra ainsi sur les cibles à atteindre. Aussitôt qu'elles arrivaient, il réussissait enfin à les faire exploser jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'il n'en restait aucune. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers Kurt pour ainsi dire :

— J'ai enfin réussi finalement.

— Oui, Blaine, tu as réussi, j'avais confiance en toi que tu allais l'avoir.

-OK, mais Kurt, c'est tu normal que ce pouvoir me fatigue à force de l'utiliser.

— Cela dépend parfois oui à force de l'utiliser, ça peux te fatiguer, mais aussi, n'oublie pas, que tu avais eu une grosse journée de cours aussi, mais, ce qui pourrait avantager un peu aussi ta situation ça serait que tu ais le pouvoir de figer les choses comme cela tu pourrais figer les choses puis par la suite les faire exploser.

— Oui, j'avoue que ça serait beaucoup plus facile.

Ainsi après l'épuisante journée ils décidèrent enfin de rentrer et aussitôt arriver Blaine fille directement au lit alors que Kurt fit un peu le get et voyant que tout était calme, il en profita pour rentrer lui aussi. Entre-temps, Blaine dormait paisiblement, pour une rare, première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre #3

Quelques semaines ont passé et Blaine avait fait plusieurs progrès avec son pouvoir. Plus il se concentrait, plus il réussissait à toucher les cibles. C'est alors que Kurt avait décidé d'emmener Blaine dans un endroit où ils étaient certains qu'il y allait avoir quelques démons. Ainsi Kurt expliqua alors à ce dernier que souvent les démons peuvent prendre l'apparence de plusieurs formes alors il se devait d'être très attentif parmi la foule. C'est alors que Kurt pour donner un indice à Blaine se mit à lui dire :

— Devant toi, je perçois deux démons et l'un d'entre eux me semble très puissant, est-ce que tu les vois?

— Je pense bien en effet, au moins, un.

— Bien maintenant, il faut faire en sorte qu'il nous voit, car tu ne peux pas vraiment le tuer devant les gens normaux.

— OK alors comment fait-on?

— Je vais attirer son attention tandis que toi tu vas aller dans cette ruelle-là où il n'y a personne puis on le vaincra ensemble.

Ainsi Kurt fit comme prévu et attira le démon vers Blaine qui, un peu nerveux essaya de le faire exploser. Après deux ou trois tentatives échouées, il finit par y arriver entre-temps, l'autre démon avait débarqué. La peur fut vite apparue dans le regard de Blaine, car le démon lui voulait sa peau. C'est alors qu'il commença à s'adresser à Blaine qui avait vite remarqué que Kurt était parti pour possiblement aller chercher des potions. C'est alors que le démon se mit à parler tout en regardant Blaine :

— Sorcier, hein? Encore un petit novice c'est ça?

— Ouais, mais, je n'ai pas peur de toi, démon.

— Ah oui, et, comment penses-tu pouvoir me battre alors?

— Par le seul moyen que je possède.

— Vraiment, allez essais novices, je suis sur que tu es aussi minable que tous les autres sorciers que j'ai tués alors prépare toi à mourir.

— C'est ce que l'on va voir.

Ainsi Blaine fit de son mieux, mais à chaque fois le démon se régénérait alors, il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait d'appeler Kurt qui aussitôt apparu tenant avec lui deux fioles de potions. Il les donna à Blaine qui les lança aussitôt sur le démon. Ainsi ce dernier fut aussitôt tué, mais l'impact de l'explosion fit projeter Blaine loin de quelques mètres. Kurt en profita donc pour ainsi aider Blaine à se relever puis ils décidèrent par la suite de rentrer, mais aussitôt arriver Blaine ne s'attendit pas à retrouver sa meilleure amie Santana qui avait l'air d'être un petit peu en colère contre Blaine. C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui dire :

— Santana, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici?

Elle lui répondit alors :

— Toi le hobbit tu me cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine?

Après quelques hésitations, Blaine se mit à lui dire la vérité.

— Bon OK oui je tiens en moi un secret dont je ne puisse dire à personne donc c'est pour cela que je suis vite parti après les cours, mais si je te le dis promet moi que tu ne le diras pas à personne.

— Je te le promets, tu peux me faire confiance et tout me dire.

Au même moment Kurt était apparu via la cuisine et au début se demanda bien avec qui Blaine parlait, mais très vite, il eu reconnu Santana qui lui parlait. C'est ainsi que pendant ce temps Blaine poursuivit sa conversation en sa compagnie en disant :

— Santana prend le comme tu le voudras, mais bon voilà je suis un sorcier à ce qui paraît le plus fort même et Kurt ici présent est mon être de lumière.

— Attend, QUOI? Blaine pas toi c'est pas vraie merde.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce ça fait que je sois un sorcier?

— Blaine, écoute il se trouve, que moi aussi je suis une sorcière bon OK encore novice bien évidemment.

— Mais alors qui est ton être de lumière?

— Britanny.

Au même moment, elle fit son apparition dans l'appartement et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa protégée. Ainsi la conversation put se poursuivre à nouveau tous ensemble.

— Alors comme ça Blaine, tu serais le sorcier le plus puissant d'entre-nous.

— À ce qui paraitrait oui, mais pour l'instant, je suis plus un simple novice, car mon pouvoir s'est manifesté tard.

— Ah oui comment ça, car pourtant tous les sorciers en quelque sorte de cette ville attendent justement que tu les aides pour vaincre les méchants. D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu as vaincu deux démons dont l'un d'entre eux était très fort il y a pas si longtemps.

— Oui, je revenais justement de cela, mais attends, comment t'as su que c'était, moi?

— Ton pouvoir c'est de faire exploser les choses alors c'est moi qui ai en quelque sorte prévenu Kurt, car je savais que c'était ton être de lumière et ensemble on t'a fait la potion pour vaincre le puissant démon en question.

— Mais toi Santana ton pouvoir si je suis bien c'est les prémonitions.

— En plein ça, je peux prédire la moindre menace qui pourrait nous arriver, donc c'est pourquoi on va cohabiter ensemble.

— Attend quoi tu es vraiment sérieuse là tu voudrais vivre ici avec moi dans ce petit appartement.

— Mais non pas ici pas tout de suite. En effet, ça nous prendrait quelque chose de plus grand, car d'après ce que j'ai vu il y aurait une troisième sorcière qui serait en ville, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer, qui c'est.

— Alors tu voudrais que j'essaie de trouver qui c'est et que je tente de la convaincre d'être avec nous.

— En plein ça, Blaine.

— Mais comment suis-je censé savoir, c'est qui au juste?

Kurt et Britanny se regardèrent puis Kurt se mit à lui révéler ceci :

— Tout ce que l'on sait sur elle c'est que tu l'as possiblement peut-être déjà croisée, car elle est aussi en cour comme nous et elle est un peu plus grandes que toi aux longs cheveux brun-noir et finalement supposément qu'elle aussi sait à propos de ton secret.

— Bon euh OK donc je dois trouver cette fille pour quand?

— Le plus possible, car vous trois ensemble vous êtes la nouvelle génération de sorcier (ère) et vous devez protéger la ville des démons.

— Bon OK je tâcherais de vérifier plus en détail lorsque je retournerai en cours, mais là pour le moment il est temps pour moi d'aller au lit.

— Pas de problème Blaine d'ailleurs nous aussi on va rentrer.

Sur ces mots Kurt et Britanny s'éclipsèrent tandis que Santana elle rentrait chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre #4

Quelques semaines avaient passé et Blaine n'avait toujours pas trouvé cette dernière sorcière. Un jour pourtant bien simple à la fin d'un cour, il s'était dirigé à son casier pour déposer les livres dont il n'avait plus de besoin. Or lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son casier, cette dernière se ferma par elle-même ce qui fit flipper Blaine. Bien évidemment il se demanda qui avait bien pu faire cela, car ça ne pouvait pas être lui-même. Plus tard alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires du gym le même coup se produit, mais avant que la personne ne fuie il s'élança à sa poursuite. Au bout de quelque instant il finit par enfin à la rattraper et ainsi à pouvoir lui parler. C'est alors qu'il lui dit :

— Qui es-tu?

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme lui répondit :

— Je suis Rachel et j'ai été envoyé ici pour vaincre les forces du mal dans cette ville.

— Alors c'est donc toi la troisième sorcière.

— Attend quoi, moi une vraie sorcière, non non...

— Écoute Rachel, tu ne peux pas y échapper, c'est notre destin.

— Quoi, notre destin attend, tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis pas la seule sorcière dans cette ville.

— Non Rachel, tu n'es pas la seule, regarde.

Ainsi Blaine se concentra sur le bac à linge et le fit exploser du premier coup ce qui fit un peu peur à Rachel, mais par la suite se mit à lui dire :

— Alors toi aussi tu en ai un, mais pourtant d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire je dois seulement m'aligner avec le sorcier le plus puissant et non pas avec un simple novice comme toi.

— Rachel s'il te plait écoute moi, c'est moi le sorcier le plus puissant bon OK il faut dire que j'ai eu des ennuis au début, car mon pouvoir ne s'est pas manifesté comme prévu, mais sinon fait moi confiance je suis destiner à l'être il faut juste que tu me laisses du temps.

— Du temps hein Blaine du temps je n'en ai pas vraiment avec les démons qui ne cesse pas de m'attaquer sans cesse.

Sur ces mots, elle finit par s'en aller laissant Blaine seul qui aussitôt se recoquilla sur lui-même. Après quelques moments d'hésitation il se décida d'appeler Kurt pour lui expliquer la situation. Ainsi Kurt apparu et découvrit son protéger pas comme il s'attendait alors il commença à tenter de le rassurer en lui parlant.

— Alors tu l'as trouvé cette troisième sorcière?

— Oui, si on veut, mais elle est tellement têtue cette fille.

— Comment ça?

— Car elle ne me croit pas que je suis le puissant sorcier et en plus chaque fois qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs elle me fiche la trouille.

— Attend comment ça elle serait plus forte que toi.

— Non pas plus forte, mais elle m'a déjà surpris à deux reprises en refermant ma porte de casier et en plus elle me suit sans cesse comme si je serais un démon.

— Possiblement que cette sorcière a le dont de télépathie et si c'est le cas elle va nous être utile.

— Tu penses je l'ai en quelque sorte faite fuir à cause de mon pouvoir, je me sens coupable de tout Kurt.

— Shut, ça va aller Blaine je vais aller voir les fondateurs et ensemble on tentera de la convaincre à nouveau.

— OK moi en attendant je vais aller voir si je pourrais me mettre un ou deux démons sous les dens puis je vais rentrer par la suite.

— D'accord, sois prudent alors et on se retrouve plus tard.

— Pas de problème à plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Blaine alla faire un tour en ville pour voir si par hasard il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Au début, tout paraissait très calme, mais quelques minutes plus tard il entendit des cris qui provenaient d'une personne. Sans perdre de temps il se rendit à l'endroit où les cris provenaient. Il remarqua ainsi que quelqu'un était en danger et que cette personne n'était nulle autre que Rachel. Sans perdre de temps, il fit de son mieux pour attirer l'attention vers lui, mais le démon ne fit qu'à sa tête. C'est alors que Blaine se mit à lui dire :

— Lâche là et attaque donc quelqu'un à ton niveau à la place.

Ainsi le démon se décida de la lâcher pour faire face à Blaine. Alors qu'il continua de s'avancer vers lui il ne se gêna pas pour se mettre à lui dire :

— Tiens tiens si ce n'est pas celui que tout le monde ne cesse de parler comme étant le puissant de tous les sorciers du monde.

— Tais-toi vieux démon au regard ignorant et vas-t-en avant que je te fasse exploser pour de bon.

— Vraiment, tu crois en être capables essais toujours novices.

Frapper par la rage et la haine Blaine ne put réussir à se contrôler et toucha le démon de plein fouet, mais en même temps c'est comme si tout autour de lui tout était figé. Évidemment tout cela paraissait étrange pour Blaine, car ce dernier pouvoir dont il est question ne s'était jamais manifesté avant maintenant ce qui parru vraiment très bizarre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre #5

Les mois passèrent et tranquillement pas vite nos trois sorciers durent si on veut déménager pour se trouver un endroit plus grand où habiter, car ils avaient enfin décidé pour leur propre sécurité, mais aussi lorsque viendra le temps de vaincre les autres futurs démons ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs recherches ils avaient repéré un giganteste manoir qui appartenait à une riche famille très célèbre. C'est alors qu'après plusieurs réflexions, mais aussi après en avoir discuté tous ensemble ils décidèrent tous d'emménager dans le manoir. Ainsi lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et y pénètrent tous ensemble dans ce lieu chacun se promena dans les pièces et vit ainsi que tout était déjà meublé alors que d'habitude ce n'est pas le cas. Blaine après avoir fait enfin le tour se décida à monter, car il se demandait ce que pouvait contenir cette pièce. Ainsi il alla voir et très vite il vit que c'était un grenier, mais qui contenait de vieilles choses possiblement des anciens propriétaires? Entre-temps, Rachel et Santana avaient monté pour rejoindre Blaine qui était en train de vérifier les contenus de certaines boites. Plus tard en soirée et à force de fouiller il vit un livre giganteste, mais qui ne contenait presque rien au début. C'est alors qu'il le fila à Rachel qui voulait le voir. En regardant le livre, elle s'est mise à lire à voix haute la seule et unique page qui disait :

_« En cette nuit et en cette heure, j'invoque le pouvoir supérieur,_

_Donnez le pouvoir à nous qui sommes trois,_

_Nous voulons le pouvoir,_

_Donnez nous le pouvoir. »_

Après avoir dit ces mots, une étrange sensation apparut subitement. Ainsi le livre alla ainsi se mettre sur son trépied et les trois sorciers se sont subitement retrouvés enveloppés dans une lueur blanche. Au même moment, Kurt et Britanny firent leur apparition. Voyant la lueur blanche qui entourait les trois sorciers se dissiper peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement, Kurt ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à dire :

— Alors vous l'avez fait enfin il y était temps.

Stupéfait suite à la réplique Blaine ne put s'empêcher de dire :

— Fait quoi, car tout ce qui vient d'arriver c'est que Rachel a lu une simple phrase puis subitement nous étions enroulés dans une lueur blanche.

— Justement, cette lueur blanche est apparue parce que vous êtes unis par ce que l'on appelle le pouvoir des trois et grâce à ce pouvoir vous trois allez être très puissants pour vaincre tous les démons dans n'importe quel endroit.

— Et nos pouvoirs individuels eux?

— Vous les gardez pareil pour continuer à tuer individuellement, mais maintenant tous les démons vont vouloir vous tuer vu que vous êtes unis donc vous allez être plus forts.

— Mais ce n'est pas sensé être Blaine le sorcier le plus puissant d'entre nous pourtant.

— Oui, il va l'être, mais avec le pouvoir des trois réunis c'est comme s'il serait encore plus fort. Dans le font vous deux soit toi Rachel et Santana vous l'aidez à accomplir son destin, mais en faisant en sorte pour qu'il soit encore plus fort lorsque viendra le temps de l'apocalypse.

— Shut Kurt, se mit à dire Britanny il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache tout de suite, car t'imagines là il va vouloir renoncer à sa tâche.

Entre-temps, suite à l'annonce faite un petit peu trop forte de la part de Kurt, Blaine était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, les autres en profitèrent pour discuter et espérer que Britanny puisse en révéler davantage à propos de leur nouvelle mission, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire trop non plus vu que les trois sorciers doivent aussi le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Entre-temps, Kurt se devait d'essayer de s'excuser et parler ainsi à Blaine de ce qui s'en venait pour dans un avenir lointain. Ainsi arriver devant la porte il se mit à cogner deux ou trois fois en espérant obtenir une réponse. Pendant quelques minutes tout semblait silencieux alors il se décida de se téléporter à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ainsi la première chose qu'il vit fut son protéger recoquiller en boule sur son lit et versa quelques larmes. Pour tenter de le consoler, il décida de s'avancer et s'assis à côté de Blaine qui aussitôt se blottit contre lui en ne cessant de murmurer :

— Je ne veux pas mourir Kurt s'il te plait trouve une façon de faire supprimer mes pouvoirs ou trouve un autre élu, mais moi je veux redevenir normal, je n'ai jamais voulu être un sorcier encore moins le plus puissant.

— Blaine regarde moi si tu es l'élu c'est parce qu'ils t'ont choisi. Ils savent que parmi tous les sorciers (ères) du monde tu étais le seul qui n'a pas peur de se battre pour une bonne raison.

— Mais alors concernant la supposée apocalypse c'est quoi au juste alors et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là dedans?

— D'après ce que j'ai su selon les fondateurs l'élu devra se battre avec ses alliers contre le démon le plus puissant, mais que seul le sorcier le plus puissant risque d'y survivre malgré le fait qu'il soit très proche de ses amies et si tout ce passe bien en prime l'élu aura le droit à un petit boni s'il le désire.

— Alors c'est donc pour cela le pouvoir des trois, mais à la fin je serai seul?

— Oui, car d'après ce qu'ils ont vu Rachel et Santana vont mourir tandis que toi tu resteras en vie.

— Non non il n'y a pas une petite chance pour qu'elles y parviennent à survivre.

— Je suis désolé Blaine.

Entre-temps en bas il y avait eu des démons et de la casse. Pendant que Rachel fait de son mieux avec le démon qu'il restait, Santana avait beau chercher une solution pouvoir le vaincre. Ne trouvant rien elle cria de toutes ses forces :

— BLAINE descend vite on est attaqué dépêche.

Sans perdre de temps, Blaine descendit et se chargea du démon en question, mais le démon ne réagissait pas plus à ces pouvoirs. Ainsi la seule solution était d'utiliser le pouvoir des trois. C'est alors qu'ils se prient les mains et récitèrent la formule.

_« Le pouvoir des trois nous libèrera,_

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libèrera,_

_Le pouvoir des trois nous libèrera. »_

À force de le dire, le démon se dématérialisa puis explosa pour ainsi disparaître pour toujours sous leurs yeux. Ainsi pendant que les deux filles nettoyaient toute la casse causée par l'affrontement contre le démon, Blaine lui était monté au grenier vérifier dans le livre la nature même du démon. En cherchant dans le livre il tomba sur une genre de formule ou quelque chose, mais qui permettait de faire revenir quelqu'un du passé. Ainsi donc juste pour essayer il récita les lignes suivantes :

_« Toi qui a vécu ici dans le passé,_

_Montre toi pour que l'on puisse te voir sans danger,_

_Allez n'ai pas peur montre toi. »_

Ainsi Blaine avait ainsi réussi à faire apparaître trois jeunes femmes. En les voyant s'avancer vers lui, Blaine ne prit pas de chance et appela aussitôt Rachel et Santana qui montèrent aussitôt. En les voyant ainsi ensemble, les trois jeunes dames ne purent s'empêcher de dire :

— Alors comme cela c'est vous trois la nouvelle génération de sorciers (ères). Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait ainsi se retrouver dans une grande ville. Cela dit pourquoi nous avoir ainsi convoqués?

— Pour vous répondre franchement on voulait en savoir plus sur notre mission, car après tout nous sommes tous des novices et on a entendu parler d'une apocalypse qui allait se produire dans un avenir très prochain.

— Et bien pour vous répondre bien franchement on n'en sait pas plus, mais nous notre apocalypse avait toute détruite au passage et seule l'une d'entre nous avait survécu, mais attendez ça serait possiblement la même chose qu'il pourrait se produire à vous aussi.

— Exactement et d'ailleurs ça nous fait toute peur.

— Je vous comprends, mais on ne peut plus ou moins vous aidez, car premièrement on vous connait à peine et deuxièmement comment avez-vous fait pour le pouvoir des trois alors que vous n'êtes pas tous de la même famille.

— Nous l'ignorons c'est ça le pire on est juste des amis proches sans plus puis on va tous à la même école.

— Donc c'est possiblement dû à cela. Donc pour que l'on puisse vous donner le plus d'information possible nous avons besoin de savoir si vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs que nous.

Ainsi donc, chacun se présenta et révéla ainsi son pouvoir pour valider si ça correspondait. Ce fut tout d'abord Rachel qui commença :

— Moi c'est Rachel et mon pouvoir c'est la télépathie.

— Parfait disait la jeune dame tu as reçu l'un des meilleurs pouvoirs. Maintenant dit-elle en regardant Santana?

— Bon OK moi c'est Santana et j'ai le pouvoir de prémonition.

— Parfait exactement comme moi disait la plus jeune des trois femmes.

Blaine s'avança alors pour se mettre entre les deux filles puis se mit à dire :

— Moi c'est Blaine et je... mon pouvoir c'est de faire exploser et de figer les choses. Aussi bon, ça va vous sembler étrange, mais c'est moi le sorcier le plus puissant, l'élu, celui qui survivra lors de l'apocalypse lorsque viendra le temps.

— Oh mon dieu s'exclama la plus vieille des trois femmes. Bon cela dit l'endroit que vous habiter soit ce manoir avant c'était le notre.

— Attendez, vous êtes les anciens propriétaires de ce manoir?

— Oui exactement c'est nous, nous sommes les soeurs Halliwell les puissantes sorcières qui avons tué tous les démons et vous trois vous êtes la nouvelle génération ceux à qui le pouvoir des trois a été transmis.

C'est sur ces mots que les esprits furent disparus et que Rachel et Santana se mirent en colère contre Blaine en lui disant :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, de les faire apparaître sans aucune raison précise?

Blaine surpris par leurs réactions soudaines voulut s'expliquer en disant :

— Je suis tombé sur la formule tout en regardant le livre des ombres et au départ j'ai cru que c'était pour faire apparaître n'importe qui puis aussi j'ai tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon destin qui m'attend.

Santana prise d'une méga grosse colère se permit de poursuivre en disant :

— Ton destin vraiment ça alors Blaine as-tu vraiment penser à ce qu'il va nous arriver à nous tous au final?

— Oui, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix je dois l'accomplir c'est tout et sur ça moi je vais au lit tu diras bonne nuit à Rachel.

Cela dit après avoir tant essayé de calmer les choses avec Santana il monta alors à sa chambre et lorsqu'il fut rentré il eu une envie de tout faire exploser, mais pour tenter de se calmer il fit les cent pas dans la pièce et avait une seule idée, il se devait d'en parler à Kurt. C'est alors qu'il se décida de l'appeler.

— KURT, KURT! Où que tu sois j'ai à te parler descend maintenant.

Aussitôt apparu, il vit, ainsi Blaine qui effectivement n'allait pas bien. En le voyant ainsi il alla rejoindre son protégé et s'assis ainsi sur le lit à ses côtés. Aussitôt sentant la présence de ce dernier, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras tout en tentant de s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Après quelques minutes et après avoir expliqué la petite gaffe qu'il avait faite, Blaine s'endormit ainsi sans vraiment le vouloir avec son être de lumière totalement collé à lui, car il avait besoin de garder le réconfort de ce dernier au moins jusqu'au lendemain.


End file.
